


Tea?

by madamlapeche



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed Syndicate - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I Tried, Maybe - Freeform, Smut, uhm a little ooc, with little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamlapeche/pseuds/madamlapeche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lady in the streets and a courtesan in the sheets was who you were. And you were the best at what you did... so why would it be any surprise that a certain British assassin always took fancy of you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time and reading my writing, as well as commenting n such. However, I hope this short fic will suffice. In due time, I will publish the other few chapters to my earlier works.  
> And this, is my holiday gift to the internet. 
> 
> Salut. c:

         Everybody within a 5 mile radius where you lived knew better than to call you simply a prostitute, you were so much more than that. The richest of men would call for your company not just for a quick romp, but because you were able to hold a conversation beyond the agreement of payment and what activities would lay in store for the evening.  
You were the one of the most wanted courtesans in London and you didn’t entertain just any rich man.

That was below you.

No, the man would have to call to your attention in a way another couldn’t (whether that be the size of his wallet or how he carried himself) before you could ever agree to lift your skirts.  
I suppose that’s why you always took Jacob Frye as a client, no matter the time of the day. You were intrigued of the man and the mysterious aura that seemed to surround him. His musky scent mixed well with his cologne, gunpowder, and _danger_.

Yes, the gentleman in question tickled your senses in more ways than one. He was more than good looking and dangerous...he was _delicious_.

  
.o0o.

       It was a quarter past 5 on a rainy Sunday afternoon when you made you began applying a smidgen of makeup and a spritz of perfume in front of your cream colored vanity, readying yourself for Jacob.  
“I will never understand why you fix up your hair when you know perfectly well it never stays in place.”  
Ah, speak of the devil, you thought.  
Putting your up into elegant braid bun, you chuckled to yourself.  
“I can at least humor myself, Mr.Frye.”

   Looking at him through the mirror, you watched him smirk slightly as he took his top hat off and placed it on your bureau.You stood, turned to look at him, and couldn’t help but find yourself scoffing at him lightly as you saw the fact that he was dripping wet from the rain. “You’re going to catch a cold if you continue running around in the rain.” You said to him as you walked towards him, shaking your head. Jacob simply chuckled and closed the space between you two, placing his hands on your hips. “I’m sure to keep that in mind next time,” he whispered into your ear.

You shivered in response, pushing him onto your bed.He looked up at you with a lustful gaze in his eyes as he began to undo his shirt. Straddling him, you ran your hands down his chest. “Good, because you’re going to end up messing up my carpet.”  
However, your dominance only lasted a few seconds before Jacob flipped you over so that you were under him. “I’ll get you another one,” he said, beginning to pepper your neck with kisses. “I’ll get you a hundred carpets if it’ll make you happy.” he mumbled, his knee parting your legs.

You gasped, rubbing against his knee slightly.  
“Mmmm…don’t worry about it..it’s just a carpet after all.”  
He then looked down at you with a smile before kissing you, causing you to melt into his touch. You knew this was only the job, but sometimes you wondered if he actually did feel anything for you. He was always so careful and kind to you whenever you two got together to make love.  
But that was a thought for another day as you felt his hands beginning to lift your skirts up with his face in the valley of your breasts.

“A little eager today, aren’t we?” you asked, your hand on his ever growing erection, rubbing him through his pants. He groaned and moved against your hand, that enough answering your question. “I haven’t seen you in over a week and I enjoy your company...” he mumbled, slipping his hand between your legs.  
To that you gasped and moaned softly at his fingers rubbing your clit, a small blush dusting your cheeks from his comment.  
“Likewise,” you moaned before setting your hands to undo his belt buckle, slipping a hand into his pants and around his cock.

Pulling his pants down to free his erection, you looked up to his lustful gaze upon you. You couldn’t help but smirk at how intensely he was looking down at you.

“How much do you like this?” he asked looking down at your corset,touching the elegant ruffles that protruded from the top of your dress.“Very much so,” you answered haughtily, causing Jacob to chuckle before he practically attempted to rip open your dress with his bare hands. “Oh no you don’t!” You huff, swatting his hand away. The chestnut haired man looked at you with a look of sadness in his eyes before moving to pepper you with kisses and attempting to earn your trust back. His actions would not be in vain as his lips win you over once more, having you once more cooing his name.

Soon you felt his hands caressing your behind as he lifted and guided you to his cock. You moaned as he filled you- a feeling you never quite got used despite your previous engagements with the Frye twin.

He continued to move into you, alternating angle and speed, until you took over, flipping him onto his back, grabbing the headboard for leverage and slamming onto him roughly.  
This seemed to not bother Jacob at all a hand gripped your hips with vice, his eyes slipping close and his mouth ajar. He moved his other hand in between your legs, rubbing your clit in a small circle with an expert precision. This sends fireworks of pleasurable sensations throughout your body as you continue to bounce on him, moans filling your room.  
You would soon come first, your inner muscles tightening around him, sending Jacob over the edge as well.  
With a shudder, he held you tight to his body as you both relaxed. As you both laid in silence, it was Jacob who broke the silence.

  
“Shall we have tea then?”


End file.
